The War Before a Hero
by childsage
Summary: Summary inside
1. Default Chapter

_**THE WAR BEFOR A HERO**_

Im back, this story is about the war when Links mother had given him to the Great Deku. Mainly about Links father and his best-friend, the silver sage, in battle together, and how the master sword was placed in pedstal of time. And is also got Gannonbutts father in it.

**_DISCLAIMER_:I own all these people, not the Zelda series, though.**

**_CHAPTER 1: THE COMING OF A WAR AND SON_**

Links father (any suggestions on his name would be nice) was fishing at the fishing pond, with his best freind, the silver sage (agian, a name would be nice), the sage of winds, the most powerfull one, at the time, awaiting the news of his child. When finally, a nurse came in, looking very exited. "You have a beutifull baby son, Mr.time (i had to choose it). Your wife is waiting for you at the temple of time. please, come with me." And with that, the nurse went running out. "Conguatulations, dude, your a father. Man, what itd feel like to have a child, I wish i werent a sage (sages back then couldnt marry)." Just then, a big fish grabbed LDs (this until i get a name for him) lure and pulled him into the water. Aparently, he was thinking of his life ahead...

At the dark side of Hyrule, Gannon, was waiting of news from the king, then the king himself came bursting in. "WHAT? YOU EXPECT MY PEOPLE TO FOLLOW YOUR LAWS? ARE YOU NUTTS? WE ARE NOT GANNA GIVE IN SO EASILY, YOU TRAITOR!" Blurted Daphnes. Gannon laughs evily, "you fool, you must obey! I command you!" The triforce of power shines on his hand, and a purple light suronds Daphnes. "STOP! ID RATHER HAVE A WAR THAN LISTEN TO A NUT LIKE YOU!" The triforce of wisdom shines on his hand and repels the light. "Fine, you fool, we shall have war! Get ready!. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And with that, Daphnes disapaered.

Posters were set up everywhere at the kingdom for recruits for the war. LD and the silver sage had sighned up. But at LDs house, it was plaesent, and nice. "Hi there, Linky winky pooh! How is my little man today, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" Baby talked LD. "Hes so cute, isnt he darling?" he asked his wife (yet again, i need names). "Yes, he is." She answered. "Yes he is. So, how was your day?" LD look at the floor. "Me and SG (ill call him that for now), we sorta, uhhhh, ummm, signed up for the war. Im terribly sorry, but the kingdom needs our help! And we need the money! See, we get 1,000 ruppees a day!" LD pulls out 1,000 ruppees! LDs wife looked shocked. "Why? Why? We are doing fine with what we got." She lied, they were low on money, and had no food, liar. "But, it would be fine if you told me before." She cried. "Well, do you even have a sword?" she asked. "I will, honeybuns, I will." he answered.

Thanks all who read this,plaese review, and please give me names for the characters, and the next chapter will be on how the master sword came to be.


	2. The Sword of Friendship

Im back, with a new chapter. The master swords creation is pretty sweet, and its bound by friendship, ok? Please R.R.R (read, relax, and review).

_**THE SWORD OF FRIENDSHIP **_

"Hi" greeted a blacksmith god. "So, what do ye men like?" He said while rubbing his hands. "I would like, a sword of great power, that only my family may yield, one bound by friendship and my love for my new family, one that can defeat the ultimit evil, if you please?" Links father explained. "Ah, ok, please return tomorrow." Said the blacksmith.

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

They enter the store. "Welcome back, now, the only way for it to be what you want, you must both touch it." explained the blacksmith. "Easy enough," they both touch the blade, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH..," they were both hit with a light, then they return to normal. "Wow, HEY? The sword is lighted? How?" Links dad asked. "Your love for your family and your friendship makes it, for whoever wields it, they will drop it if they do not have a friends help." wxplained the blacksmith. "Well, lets go, the war is already startin!" And with that, they ran out of the shop...

Thanks reviewers and readers, was it good? Please be honest. Well, thats how the master sword came to be, please read on.


End file.
